Together at Last
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: This is a TMNT/Twilight crossover. It will be set in the SAINW verse. The pairing will be Mikey/Bella
1. Reappearence

_You all know SAINW, don' you? Where SAINW Donnie goes missing for thirty years? Well I wondered what if ALL the turtles disappeared and left Bella Swan to deal with it and the loss of her boyfriend Michelangelo by herself. I hope you enjoy this._

Silently I jump from rooftop to rooftop, avoiding the searching lights from the Foot helicopters. I hated the fact that things had turned out like this after the turtles disappearence.

I hated the fact it had twisted me into a different person, because one secret I had managed to keep was that Mikey and me, were in a relationship so when they disappeared they took my heart with them, wherever they were.

My head shot up as I heard voice ordering people to put their hands up. Moving to where I could see what was happening, my heart gave a painful thud as I stared in shock.

Pushing it aside I threw a few of my throwing stars at them as I pulled out my nunchuku I found in Mikey's room the night they disappeared as I jumped down, staying low and sweeping the men off their feet, flipping and leaping away as they started firing at me.

As I finally took the last one out, spitting on him I took a disbelieving look at the very turtles I had missed for 30 years.

"Bella,?" Leo asked. They all gasped when I came into the light though. I looked mostly the same, a bit older and with scars crossing my left side of my lips, making me look as if I was doing a half frown. A scar ran through my right eye, rendering me blind in that eye.

"What happened?" Raph asked me. I glared then slowly getting angry at the fact that they had the gull to ask me what happened when they were the ones who had disappeared. "You four are the ones who had a lot to answer for!" I snarled, my eye showing barely restrained anger and hostility.

"Where the shell have you been all these years?!" I snapped, watching as Mikey looked confused before asking "All these years?" innocently. As I saw that I winced as I deflated answering him softly "You four have been gone for 30 years".

" WHAT?!" Donnie started only to be cut off- "Shush!" I hissed angrily "We need to find a safer place! Follow me and DON'T wander off! That is dangerous nowadays" I told them harshly "Stick to the shadows and stay quiet!" I instructed them.

As I moved across the street quickly I heard Donnie ask " Where are you taking us". I answer " To see master Splinter".

I wondered if what I was about to show them was too harsh, only to recall 30 years of loneliness. Stopping at a manhole, I looked around before opening it and ,gesturing in, instructed "Wait for me at the bottom" as they went in one at a time.

Climbing in I made sure the manhole cover was in place before I allowed myself to fall and land on my feet. Turning around I made sure that all of them were there before I continued on my way. Darting quietly I stopped as I heard the loud splashing the turtles made. Turning around I held a finger to my lips.

Leo asked" Are Karai, Shinigami and Tails with master Splinter?". I answered "Are you kidding? Karai, Tails and Shini aren't with ANYBODY anymore" I told them. Donnie asked "What happened?". Sighing, I said" Lets just say they got into a huge fight years ago and went their separate ways. I haven't seen them in years".

We arrived where Master Splinter was buried. I smiled sadly, saying "Here he is".

I saw the realisation hit them as I pointed to the grave. They surrounded it as Leo cried out" Master Splinter!" while Mikey whimpered "Papa..".

Staring at them, Raph looked up and demanded roughly " What happened?!" he hissed. I patted the ground in an signal for them to sit down, which they did.

"After you disappeared, a few years later Shredder had taken over the whole city but still hadn't managed to find the lair. Unfortunatly we didn't realise there was a traitor in our mists. A month before you disappeared, we took in this fox mutant, called Alopex who was being attacked by the Foot. We took her in and treated her as one of us, she even managed to fool Master Splinter. One day she must have told the foot where the lair is as when they came bursting in she stood by Shredder's side. Master Splinter was killed in that battle but me, Shini, Karai and Tails managed to get out. Unfortunatly that caused resentment between Karai and Shini against Tails. I stayed neutral but was forced to watch as my team, no my family turned against each other, two against one then Tails turned on me, saying it was all my fault. She would have attacked me had Shini and Karai not stopped her by knocking her out. They carried her out and I haven't seen them all since" I finished as years of tears (ha, I'm a poet and I didn't know it!) flowed unrestrained down my face.

I stiffened though as I was pulled into a hug by Mikey, as I tried to force years of instant reflex down not to hurt him, staying stiff in the hug as I looked pleadingly at the other turtles, my hands twitching towards my nunchuku instantly.

Raph pulled Mikey off and I relaxed as my hands left my nunchuku. My head snapped up as Donnie spoke "So how do we fix this?". I gaped at him incredulously, pinching myself and realising I really had heard that. " We can't! Otherwise he would have been defeated by now" I told him sharply "You think we hadn't tried?! WELL?! WE LOST LOTS OF LIVES TRYING TO FIGHT HIM" I shouted roughly as I wiped away tears.

Donnie said "No I have a plan. But first we need Karai, Shinigami and Tails", as I loked at him, REALLY looked at him, I saw the determination in his face and for the first time in years, felt hope I thought was long lost rise up. Standing up I laughed unable to believe I was about to agree to this " This is a suicide mission and a tall order but I know someone who can help. Come with me and stay quiet".


	2. April- The Rebel Leader?

_Wow. I'm surprised I already have at least 4 favs and follows and 3 follows. To the people who followed this story and favoured it, all I have to say is thank you as that really encourages me to continue._

Bella entered a run down building, nodding to people who stared at the turtles as they passed.

Bella took notice of this and how uncomfortable it was making the turtles so she barked out sternly "Get back to your jobs" harshly.

The people who were staring blushed and turned back around. As they walked past, Bella glared at people who even glanced at them.

As they came up to a room, Bella finally relaxed as she entered it. " Hey rebel leader!" she called with a hint of a smile at the back of a greying red head.

The woman startled and turned around but smiled when she caught sight of Bella. She froze though when she caught sight of the turtles, turning to Bella who nodded in answer to her silent question.

The turtles looked closer at the woman, slowly recognising her as April. April moved forward, touching Donnie's face, and realising it wasn't a dream, lunged forward and pulled him into a brief hug, kissing his cheek before releasing him, turning to the other turtles.

A minute later she looked to Bella, "How is this possible? You saw what happened-" Bella cut her off "That's a story for another day" she finished. April looked at Bella and nodded in understanding. "Yes, a story for another day" she agreed before talking to the turtles "Splinter always said you would come back. Casey too. It's too bad they aren't here to see this" she said sadly. Raph asked " Where is Case, that big bonehead?". Bella flinched slightly and looked away as April looked down sadly.

The turtles looked horrified when they realised what that meant. Bella frowned as she asked April "Can you contact Tails, Kar and Shini, please April? Genius here supposedly has a plan" she said as she pointed at Donnie.

April nodded "I'll do that now". Hearing that, Bella stalked away. Mikey watched her go before following.

When he found her, she was attacking a dummy of the Shredder. " You've improved" he observed. Staring at him as she whipped around , she bit out "30 years can do that to someone" bitterly.

Moving forward he took out his nunchuku "Do you want to spar?" he asked casually. He was going to get her to admit her feelings if it killed him.

Pulling out her tanto she lowered herself down, then sprang forward as she tried to get him with the tanto in the plastron. He retaliated by catching her in the chain then throwing her back down. As she got up he asked her " Why do you avoid me?". Jumping back up she shouted furiously as she lost her cool "You don't need to know that!".

As he moved forward he pressed on " No. I do need to know as it obviously involves me".

She scowled as she started to fight harder. Kicking him back, she spat at him "You left! What else can I say?!" she demanded.

He said "How you really feel for once, for starters". Looking at him, she laughed, shaking her head. " I don't need to tell you shit!" she shouted at him "I owe you nothing!" she threw herself into a spinning kick but he caught her by the arms "Yes you owe me nothing but I want to know" he told her as he released her. She growled as she stared at him, seeing her Mikey in him, before he disappeared that is.

She got angrier as her long buried feelings of pain, loneliness and anger came up, showing on her face. She stopped moving as she analyzed him angrily "You want to know what happened? Fine" she said "I'll warn you, though, you will wish you hadn't" she said as she led him out of the room.

Leading him to a room, she began to explain "I told you what caused the downfall of us all, but I never told you what happened to start it. It was a normal night when.."

Flashback

Bella smiled as she greeted Mikey. "Hey Mikey! How are you!" happily. He smiled at her in return before he sighed. "What's wrong, Mikey?" she asked softly as she stared at him concerned.

He answered "It has just been a rough couple of days but I will be fine" he tells her. She nodded though she didn't quite believe him. She shrugged it off though as she asked "Do you want to go out somewhere?" casually as she had determined tonight was the night that she would ask Mikey to be her boyfriend.

He nodded and smiled "Sure! I'll meet up with you later"...

Flashback end

Bella stopped. " I think that is enough for one day. I'll tell you more later, now please go away" she said harshly.

Mikey nodded and exited the room, never seeing her face soften and eyes well up with tears as she touched the picture of Mikey.

She thought back to what had happened after he accepted to go on the date...

Flashback

Bella shuffled nervously as she stared at Mikey. They had a great night out and she just asked him the question and was waiting for his answer. He spoke and she looked up " I..."

Flashback end

She jumped as a voice interrupted her thoughts. "The others are here" April said as Bella looked up. She nodded and followed April to a room where she saw the three women who had abandoned her years before.

 _I had intended to finish it this chapter but Mikey and Bella took over. The next chapter will be about Bella confronting Tails, Karai and Shinigami. You probably know who Karai and Shinigami are but Tails is my dog Collie mutant Oc. Hopefully in the next chapter I will be able to wrap it up but it depends if no other characters take control._


	3. Reunion

_In this chapter, Bella is going to reunit with Karai, Shinigami and Tails, hence the chapter name. Also I would like to thank lynn.ann.31 for her review on the previous chapter. I am happy to see that you like this story so much._

Chapter 3: Reunion

Bella followed after April as she led her to the room. As she stepped in, Bella immediately saw Tails, a brown haired girl with blond fur and hazel eyes, glaring at Karai and Shinigami.

Their attention turned to the door and they appeared surprised when they saw Bella, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

As Bella looked at Tails she saw that during those years she was separated from her, she had lost her tail and had more scars than she had before. Looking at Karai and Shinigami she saw they had mostly remained the same, a bit older and with a few grey hair and scars.

She spoke "Did April tell you why you were called here?" she asked. Sighing as they shook their heads, she mumbled "Damm it April". Looking to the door, she called " Boys!" loudly "Come in!" she ordered.

The turtles came in slowly, and Bella saw Karai, Shinigami and Tails' face turn from impassive to shocked. She smirked slightly, as Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey looked just as surprised to see them, though Mikey went quickly over to her as Donnie, Leo and Raph stared at the girls as Karai approached Leo, Shinigam approached Donnie and Tails approached Raph.

She watched as Karai pulled Leo out of the room, Shinigami and Tails pulling the other two out as well.

-With Karai and Leo-

Karai had led Leo to a room he didn't know about and when she opened the door and gently shoved him in, he saw it was a bedroom ( _Wink, wink! JK, it's not what you think)_ before she shut the door behind her and locked it behind her. She approached a seat and pointed to another one close to her silently. As he stared at her, she asked "How are you here". Sighing, he answered " I have to tell you, we are not the turtles that you know, as we are from a different dimension than this one".

Karai's face dropped in disappointment and she muttered "So you aren't my Leo then. I don't know why I am surprised at this, after all it was too good to be true.".

He couldn't help himself, she sounded so disappointed that he reached over and hugged her gently. She froze before hugging him back before pushing him away then getting up and walking out of the room. He watched her go as he wiped a tear from his eye.

-With Shinigami and Donnie-

Shinigami pulled Donnie into a sitting room before asking " How did you come back and why?". He answered unhappily " Shini,I have to tell you that, we are not the turtles that you know, as we are from a different dimension than this one". As she heard that, she pulled back, searching his eyes and as she realised he was telling the truth, tears began to form in her eyes, because even though Donnie was back, he was not the Donnie she knew, or had known.

Sniffing lightly, she was about to wipe away her tears before Donnie reached over and did it for her. As soon as he touched her face, she jerked away and ran out the room, leaving Donnie to stare after her helplessly.

-With Tails and Raph-

Tails pulled Raph along quickly, and they ended up outside. She moved to a empty fountain and sat down on the rim, looking into his green eyes. "How have you been?" she asked.

He answered "I'm alright..." before he sighed. Cupping Tails' face in his hand he leans in and rest it against her's, closing his eyes silently before opening them and pulling away.

When Tails looked at his face, she is surprised to see tears shining in his eyes as he looks guilty. He inhales and speaks "Come on. I want to tell you something" he requests as he leads her to a bridge that once had a river flowing underneath it.

"I am not the Raph you know" he starts then continues quickly when it looks as if she would interrupt, " No, listen to me please" he begged softly. She nods mutely and listens as he continues "I'm am Raph, but not your Raph as me and my brothers are from a different dimension. "

She laughs weakly as he says that, not really wanting to believe it but as she stares in his eyes and realises he isn't laughing as well, she stops and asks quietly "You aren't joking, are you?".

He shook his head and she closed her eyes, feeling her heart breaking all over again. She asks softly " Just leave me alone for a bit, please? I need to think over this" she tells him. He nods and she walks off, not aware of Raph watching her go, sad at the knowledge that he was the one that caused her this much pain.

-Back with Bella-

She sat alone lost in thought. Hearing the door open, she looked up to see Karai enter along with Shinigami and Tails. They once again appear surprised to see her before Karai spoke "How have you been, Bella?" she asked cauiously. Bella scoffed as she answered "Apart from being deserted? I'm fine" she says shortly. Seeing Tails about to interrupt she growls lowly before continuing "No! I don't have to tell you nothing! You are the ones that left, not me so leave me alone!" she shouts at them, her voice cracking as she storms out. The three remaining girls fall on a chair each as they look at each other "We really screwed up, didn't we?" Shinigami asks remorsefully.

 _I... Really don't know what to think. I didn't plan for the chapter to be like this and if the story keeps going at this rate then I don't know when it will finish. Anyway, rate review! I hope you enjoy_


	4. Forgiven

Two chapter a day apart? I have more time to focus on this as it is the weekend. In this chapter Bella will finally forgive Karai, Shinigami and Tails and they will finally accept that the turtles aren't the ones they know.

Chapter4 : Forgiven

Bella stalked along the path, her brown eyes burn with furious anger. How dare the girls think that she would forgive them that easily! It would take a lot more before she actually did, because she remembers the night they left her as if it happened yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _Bella stared in terror and horror as Karai, Shinigami and Tails stood across from each other, Tails facing Karai and Shini as she screams accusations at them. When Tails shouts "We could have_ saved _Master Splinter!" she screams at them as her fur bristles and she clutches her fist._

 _Karai screamed back "And had there been a way, we would have! Don't you dare think I left him on purpose and don't care! We left him because he told us too!". Bella sniffles as she watches, which draws Tails' attention to her._

 _" And you! You could have saved him! You were close enough to!" she accused as she pointed a finger at her, drawing her sword. "You left him behind and you will pay!". Bella screamed in terror as Tails leapt towards her, closing her eyes only to hear a clash of swords._

 _Opening her eyes, she saw Karai and Shinigami battling Tails. " Leave Bella out of this!" Shini shouts at Tails "It was not her fault" she finishes as she lands a hit on Tails, knocking her out._

 _Shini turns around, staring at Bella's tear streaked face before her's softened in pity. She walked up to the frightened girl, pulling her into a hug gently._

 _"You'll be fine without us" Shini says gently as she released the girl. Walking away, Bella jumps up and pleads "No! Don't leave me, please!" only to be ignored as Shini and Karai lifted Tails up and walked out with her, their hearts breaking as the sobs of Bella reached their ears. " I'm sorry, little sis" Karai mutters "We will meet again someday"._

 _End Flashback_

Bella felt startled as she felt a tear run down her cheek. Reaching up to wipe it away she jumped when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Tails, Karai and Shinigami. Looking at them she glared angrily" What do you want?!" She spat angrily. Karai sighed before grabbing Bella's arm.

Dragging her along for a while, they soon stopped at a bench. Plonking herself down and pulling Bella down, Tails and Shinigami surrounding the bench as well, Karai began to speak "We realised that we have done you a great wrong by leving you by yourself for all these years" she began.

Bella scoffed and muttered under her breath "What was your first clue?" Sarcastically.

Karai sighed irritated. "Look! I am trying to apologise here!". Bella froze and stared at her uncertainly, but they didn't miss the brief flash of hope that was quickly squashed brutally.

She shifted away before spitting out " Well? Go on then" her voice hard from years of loneliless. Karai continued "We made a mistake when we left you alone, we know now, which we shouldn't have, and-well, what we're trying to say, is that we are sorry, Imōto(little sister)". Bella stiffened, staring at her, honestly taken back by the old term of affection she hasn't heard in years.

Looking away, she whispered " Why did you leave me by myself? I needed you, Biggushisutāzu(big sisters)". Shini smiled at the term, realising Bella was on her way to forgiving them before saying gently "Watashi mo shitte imasuga, watashitachi mo kizutsuite imashita. Soshite, kanashi-ge ni, watashitachi o mottomo hitsuyō to suru hito o wasurete shimatta(I know, but we were hurting as well and sadly we forgot the one who needed us most)" in her native language.

As Bella looked at them, she looked to Tails, who nodded silently in agreement to Shinigami's words, and to Karai, who smiled gently at her. At that Bella finally released all the pain, all the tears, that for years, she had held in so she didn't seem weak. Her sisters in all but blood, gathered around her, whispering soft words of reassurement and love to her.

A while later the girls walked in before seeing the turtles. They looked to each other, nodding in silent agreement and each girl went to their respective turtle. Bella to Mikey, Karai to Leo, Tails to Raph and Shinigami to Donnie. They gripped hold of them gently and dragged them out the room in different directions.

-With Bella and Mikey-

They arrived back at the training room, where Bella had began to tell him the story.

"Why are we here, dudette?" He asked her curiously. She closed her eyes and inhaled before speaking "I had told you what happened when I asked Mikey if he would go a on a food date with me. However, now I am ready to tell you what happened after..."

 _Flashback_

 _Bella sat on the rooftop that night, as she waited patiantly for Mikey. She jumped and squealed as he made her jump by placing his hands on her shoulders. He laughed before moving down to sit opposite her._

 _They sat laughing and chatting for a while before Bella st_ a _rted to look nervous as she fidgited. She gestured him closer and he obeyed, holding her hands in his. She looked away before looking back and asking shyly" Michelangelo Hamato, will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend" while she blushed. He stared at her, searching her eyes for any hint of lying before breaking into a smile and exclaiming "Of course, Angelcakes!" Happily. She sighed with relief before she murmured "I was so sure that you would reject me". He shook his head, leaned in and..._

 _Flashback end_

 _ **I'm going to leave it as a cliffhanger so you can try to guess what will be in the next chapter, by telling me in the reviews. I hope you enjoy this.**_


	5. Intuition

This has nothing to do with the chapter I know, and the real chapter will be out soon but have any of you heard of intuition?

If you have, have you ever experienced it? Because I know I have one time.

I was going down near London with my mum and dad on the 6th May, when that morning, out of nowhere a thought popped into my head.

'That thought was 'Maybe I should stay at home', which confused me as I haven't even been thinking anything like it before, and I also had this feeling in my stomach, like something bad would happen.

I shrugged it off, wondering 'whats the worse that could happen?' And yes, I realise that those words were stupid later however I should have listened to the warning that popped up in my head because though at first everything went smoothly, nothing was as alright as it seemed.

We got to the place we were getting the car from, however after we drove two miles, that car broke down. To cut a long story short, we couldn't get home like we intended that day, me and my mum had to stay in a hotel, while dad stayed with the car.

That night, the strange thought and feeling came back to me, as I lay in the hotel room, and as I remembered it, I realised that it must have been my intuition, warning me.

The next day, we were picked up by a taxi, which took us to the place we were at There it was revealed we had to wait for a hire car which never turned up. The situation got worse as it was a Bank Holiday Monday, meaning the place was closed.

At 12 o clock, we were finally able to get a taxi to take us to a hire company and at one we were finally on our way home.

This may seem unbelievable, however it really happened. Have any of you ever experienced intuition, because I really should have listened to that thought, as it could have saved me a lot of trouble.

If you have please tell me your experiences in the comments.


	6. Final Fight and Reunion

I left you with a cliffhanger in the form of a previous flashback. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I intend to finish it this chapter and I don't care how how long it is, because screw it. However, if you want, I can do more chapters focusing on what happened before, during and after the turtle's disappearence? Please tell me in the reviews.

Chapter 5: Final Fight and Renuion

Flashback

 _Bella sat on the rooftop that night, as she waited patiantly for Mikey. She jumped and squealed as he made her jump by placing his hands on her shoulders. He laughed before moving down to sit opposite her._

 _They sat laughing and chatting for a while before Bella started to look nervous as she fidgited. She gestured him closer and he obeyed, holding her hands in his._

 _She looked away before looking back and asking shyly" Michelangelo Hamato, will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend" while she blushed._

 _He stared at her, searching her eyes for any hint of lying before breaking into a smile and exclaiming "Of course, Angelcakes!" Happily._

 _She sighed with relief before she murmured "I was so sure that you would reject me". He shook his head, leaned in and gripped her face in his hand gently as he leaned in and kissed her._ _" Never, Angelcakes"._

 _Flashback end_

"Wait, wait. How long was this before I disappeared?" Mikey asked curiously. Huffing, Bella replied "2 days. Now let me finish!". He smiled sheepishly, apologising, but before she could continue, Tails ran into the room.

" Hey, it's time to go!" She tells them grimly. Bella nodded, standing up and Mikey followed her lead.

As they moved to the main room, Bella pulled Mikey aside, "I never finished telling you what happened, and I have a feeling I won't survive this, so here" she says as she hands him a beaten and worn journal.

"This is what will let you find out what happened. I also want you to do me a favour. In your world, there must be a version of me, so I want you to find her. I get a feeling she needs someone to rescue her, and that will be you. We were meant to be together after all. " she smiled at him, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Most of all, thank you. You are the reason my sisters and I have forgiven each other, you and your brothers. Words will never express how grateful I am to you" she says over her shoulder as she walks away.

Mikey follows after her as he looked at the beaten and old journal in his hands. They finally arrived in the meeting room seeing all the others there.

"What took you so long?" Raph asked as he wiggled his eye ridge. Mikey replied without missing a beat "Not what you think" as he smirked.

The others laughed at the dumbfounded look on Raph's face as they moved out.

A while later they were sitting outside in the Battle Shell, looking at each othe before Bella nodded to Shini, who grinned, before ramming the vehicle into the building. She laughed as the walls crumbled and revealed the shocked face of Shredder.

The Battle Shell came to a stop, the girls leaping out first, looking for enemies that were no doubt hidden.

The turtles followed next, and watched as Shredder's face turned into thunderous fury, at seeing the enemies he thought dead for 30 years.

The girls and turtles pulled out their weapons.Leo, Tails and Karai unsheathed their katana and tantōs in unision , while Shinigami swung her chain around menacingly as Bella and Mikey got out their nunchuku as Raph flourished his sais as Donnie spun his Bo staff around in a blur on his nimble fingers.

Looking back, the Shredder shouted "Attack!" To Footbots and Foot Ninjas that appeared out of nowhere.

Bella leapt away from a sharp katana that was about to come down on her (No I do not mean it in that way, for all you pervs out there). She backflipped away again as the katana swung her way again, not realising she was being backed up to a wall as she evaded the attacks. As her back hit the wall, she finally realised what situation she had got herself into. Looking around, she saw the numbers of enemies, and knowing she wouldn't survive this, cried out "Mikey! Mikey, I'm... AHHHHH!" she cried out as they rushed her, attacking with all of their respective weapons. Distantly, she heard her sisters screaming in rage, heard Mikey's cry of "BELLA!", but she paid no attention to that as darkness overtook her.

As she faded away, she was not aware of her sisters attacking the Shredder, was not aware of when Tails was thrown into the wall after being flung off his sword, of the tears streaming down her face as she gurgled and her vision faded to black as she stopped breathing. Tails didn't hear as Raph shouted her name, she only knew peace now.

She was not aware of Shingami screaming in grief and anger as she abandoned all of her stealth and ran straight at the Shredder. Being thrown back, she watched as he stood over her, sneering before plunging his sword into her heart, and smiled wickedly as she gasped and jerked in shock. Falling back down, her unfocused eyes saw the blurry image of Karai running straight towards Shredder, about to strike before the Shredder stopped her attack with his sword. That was all Shinigami saw, unable to see any more, she mumbled " Donnie, I love you... I'm sorry, little sisters, I'm sorry Karai"she muttered as she heaved in one last breath, then stopped breathing.

Grief hitting Karai from the realisation that she has lost the last of her sisters. Her head snapped up and she lost all restraint on her temper as, like her two sisters before her, she circled with Shredder as the turtles watched her. Losing her patience, she charged, as as the Shredder stabbed her, she impaled him with her tantō, both of them falling to the ground. Forcing herself up, Karai stood over Shredder, staggering but looked down at his dead body. Spitting on him, she moved to walk away but instantly fell to her knees. Leo shouted her name as he dashed towards her, Raph carrying Tails over, Mikey carrying Bella and Donnie carrying Shinigami. They placed them down gently, next to Karai, who smiled at them, mumbling "Thank you..." As she finally succumbed to her wounds, as she fell limp.

 _Up above_

 _Bella groaned as she woke up. "Wait.. How can I be here? Wasn't I just dying?" She asked, not expecting an answer but she felt shocked as a voice of someone she hadn't heard in decades spoke "Yes. And this, Angelcakes, is the inbetween, where we wait for everyone else to join us". Whipping around, her eyes locked onto the muscular and tall form of Michelangelo, her boyfriend, who had disappeared 30 years ago._

 _Moving closer, she reached out, hoping this wasn't a cruel illusion. As she realised that, yes he was real, and ,yes he was here, she instantly pulled him into a hug, which he happily returned._

 _As they heard a commotion, they looked to see Raphael swinging Tails in a circle. The two laughed and kissed as Raphael placed her down._

 _The next to arrive was Shinigami, who was scooped up by Donnie at once, who had passed them in a blur of green and purple. Shinigami looked startled before she realised who it was and her face split into a beaming smile, the first one in 30 years, the one Bella had missed so much._

 _Finally, they were only waiting on Karai, who arrived a while later. She looked around in wonder before Leo covered her eyes from behind and said " Guess who?" She froze as she recognised the voice, and smiling, Leo turned her around and hugged her tightly. The turtles all picked up their respective girls, and carried them towards the gates that were open for them._

 **Wow. I have had such a good time writing this story. I hope that you have enjoyed it was well. As I said at the beginning of the chapter, if you want me to, I can do oneshots of what happened before, during and after the turtles' disappearance. Just tell me in the reviews and for all those that faved and followed this, I thank you for being so patient.**

 **IShipMaskyAndHoodie,**

 **Out!**


	7. Torn

Guys, I really need your opinion. At school I have this friends. I've known her for a while, however, she may make a very bad decision that could have very grave consequences.

In the summer, she is meeting up with this guy, about 21, and he is six years older than her. She has known him for a year, and says that he is alright, but I'm not so sure. She says there are meeting up to have, you know what.

However, as much as she says that he is alright and has treated her alright, saying it's her choice to have you know what at whatever time she is ready for it, I'm concerned he may be a good actor, and he may take advantage of her.

If you were in my shoes, what would you guys do? Because I know that I should tell someone, but she's made me promise not to, but at the same time I don't want her to be one of those girls that are raped, then killed.

So what would you guys do? I promised to keep quiet about it, but I can't as there are so many things that can go wrong with what she is about to do. Should I break my promise and tell someone? Or not tell someone, keep quiet, and if what I fear does happen, feel guilt for the fact I know I could have stopped it and I didn't.

If any one thinks what I'm saying is a joke, it isn't and I'm really concerned for her safety with this guy.


	8. Sequel

As you know, I finished my SAINW story. However I was wondering if you would like a prequel. To explain what had happened and what led up to the turtles disappearence and after until they reappeared again. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.


End file.
